Fools For Love
by ti11ie
Summary: A spell to stop Buffy from ever loving Spike backfires, leaving all of the Scoobies experiencing new feelings for each other. A lot of weird and wonderful pairings too.


Chapter One – Fool for Love

The girl walked through the dark lonely streets away from the Bronze. Some part of her knew how unsafe it was, remembered what could happen to girls like her who were out this late on their own, but her confused mind pushed it to the side as she quickened her pace, desperate to get far away from what had just happened.

She had been so scared, frustrated with herself for giving him this hold over her. It wasn't what he'd done or what he'd said. Somehow she'd just known, sensed that he wanted her in the most primitive and dangerous sense. That was what scared her. It scared her that she couldn't fight it, couldn't fight him, so she'd given him the money and run, desperate to escape the hunger of his gaze and the unspoken promise.

She kept walking, pulling her jacket tighter around her, trying to forget how exposed she'd felt, trying to push all memories of the evening from her head. Everything would be ok, she told herself as her feet followed the familiar route to her house. She had won. She had escaped him. He couldn't touch her now.

She sighed as she reached her front door, wishing she could keep up the pretence a little longer, but knowing it was unwise to do so. After a brief pause to regroup, she opened the door and went inside.

"Buffy, you're back." Dawn looked up from her book and greeted her sister with a smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willow had raced across town to get to her best friend's house. It never took much to worry her when it came to her friends, despite their involvement in perpetual danger on a regular basis. It was something Willow couldn't get used to, no matter how many times the Slayer called her up at all times of the day and night to bring her magic, her brain or just her input on the latest monster, plot or spell. But this call seemed different; it was a call Willow hadn't had in a long time. It was a call from her best friend, who desperately needed a hug, although advice on the side would be a bonus. Somehow this seemed more important, especially now, when they were both so involved in their respective relationships.

Arriving at the Summers' house, Willow knocked on the door and was let in by Buffy. Dawn scowled as her sister led Willow upstairs so they could talk in private. She felt bad for the kid; Buffy always seemed so thoughtless when it came to her. It was probably a sister thing.

Buffy closed her bedroom door and the two girls sat down on the bed.

"So, what's up, Buffy?" Willow asked gently, her brow furrowed with worry. Buffy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew that saying the words aloud was going to make the situation more real. No more day trips to Egyptian rivers. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Spike has a crush on me." She said, unable to meet Willow's eyes.

It sounded so high school that Willow could have laughed if it weren't for the severity of the situation.

"I'm guessing this isn't just some passing fancy?"

"No I don't think so. I didn't give him chance to say anything. I just punched him a bit then left… Oh God, I hope he didn't think it was a come on." Buffy chewed nervously on her lip, part of her still freaked out at having this conversation at all.

"It's just so weird…" Willow started, and then quickly back pedalled. "…not that anyone liking you is weird, just that, you know, him being a vampire, it's kinda against the MO." Buffy gave a small smile at her friend's babbling.

"I know, I mean I always knew he had this twisted slayer obsession, I just thought it was about him wanting to eat m- bite m- _kill me." _Buffy flushed as she struggled to find an appropriate phrase that had no obvious double meaning.

"Buffy, I'm really worried about this. Spike could become dangerous." Willow pointed out, her brow furrowing once more.

"I think we're safe while it's still Chips Ahoy in Spike's head."

"Still, I think we should play it safe. I could do a de-invite spell or something along that line?" Willow suggested.

"Thanks." Buffy hugged her, and the smile she gave wasn't that of the Slayer satisfied at a plan coming together, it was that of a best friend happy that she was cared about and loved.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willow quietly opened the back door to the Magic Box. She held her breath as she silently slipped inside. A quick scan of the training room told her she was alone. It was the middle of the day and the hum of customers being served floated through from the shop. Willow took a deep breath and started to prepare for the spell. It was relatively simple, with only a chant of sorts and a candle needed. She hoped it would solve the problem without anyone ever knowing.

It had started as a niggle. A worrying thought quickly pushed aside, but the more Willow had thought about it, the more it made sense. All the anger, all the rage and loud passionate feelings Buffy had for Spike could easily become more than just hatred. Spike's own change of heart served to confirm it as a possibility. And that was definitely not a good thing. There was no way in hell that Willow was going to allow Spike the Slayer's one true vulnerability, her love. So it left her with one option. She had to stop it happening, for the good of her friend. The spell would ensure that Spike's feelings would never be requited. Like a kind of safety net.

Willow took a deep breath and sat down, legs crossed. She lit the one lone candle she'd brought with her and placed the large wax cylinder in front of her. She took a small piece of paper from her pocket and began to read it aloud.

"_May the love that the one feels for the other_

_Never find itself returned, never find its equal nor its match._

_May it bear itself into nothingness, lost in infinity,_

_Forever unrequited."_

She finished reading the words she'd carefully copied out, and a small sphere of red light appeared, hovering in front of her face. Willow relaxed. At least the first part had worked. She concentrated on the tiny globe for a few moments, preparing to end the spell by sending the light forth to its destination.

Without warning the back door burst open, and Spike came crashing inside, covered in a smoking blanket. In his haste to get out of the sun's deadly rays, he tripped over the candle that was still in front of Willow's crossed legs, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Willow had jumped in shock at the unprecedented intrusion, and was helpless to stop the interruption to the spell. As the candle had fallen, its light extinguished, the tiny red light had immediately started darting around the room at high speed, bouncing off surfaces and walls as it went. Willow swallowed hard, her throat dry with worry. Well it could be worse, she told herself as she tried to think of the best way to get rid of the red orb that was whizzing past her head. Spike started to get to his feet only to duck back down as the fiery light flew over where his head had been just moments before.

Buffy chose that moment to open the door adjoining the shop to check what the noise was, just in time to get a face full of shiny red magic as the sphere of light collided with her. Instead of bouncing back, it seemed to disappear into her mouth, leaving only a faint red glow behind her eyes as evidence.

"What the bloody hell..?" Spike began, leaving his question hanging in the air. Buffy looked up, shaking her head as if recovering from a daze and registered his presence for the first time. In a few short strides she was upon him, hauling him roughly to his feet, and without a second thought she smashed her lips against his in a hungry demanding embrace.

After only a moment Spike pulled away with a look of disgust on his face and a faint red glow behind his eyes. He immediately began wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and muttering colourful curses to himself.

"Are you insane?" He asked levelly.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, tears stinging her eyes at his rejection.

"What's right with this little picture? Hello, vampire here! I'm not going to cosy up with you, just cos you've had enough of Mr Vanilla White-bread and need a bit of rough to keep you satisfied. I've got standards… Besides, you've got Slayer cooties."

Both Buffy and Willow watched, eyes wide with shock as Spike turned heel and left the training room, leaving both of their heads spinning with what had just happened.


End file.
